yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Duncan's Castle
Duncan's Castle was built by Duncan in his Tekkit series so he had more room for his machines. History Duncan built the castle so he could build more machines and because he wanted to look more like a mad scientist. It took Duncan two episodes to complete the castle. From then on Duncan has added a cellar for beer and rum, a giant reinforced glass globe to house a nuclear reactor, a working gate to enter and exit the castle and he has dedicated each room to a different part of tekkit. He recently added a force-field to protect his castle from a possible attack from his nemesis Rythian. Floor rooms #Underground lab #Computer room #Sorting machine #Macerator/compressor/drop off chest (to be sorted) #Matter creation ##Bone machine (EMC generator) (Most likely broken due to the upgrade to Yogscraft, though it has not been confirmed) ##Blaze rod machine (EMC generator) (Most likely broken due to the upgrade to Yogscraft, though it has not been confirmed) ##Diamond chest (as result of the EMC generators) ##Dark Matter creator (Most likely broken due to the upgrade to Yogscraft, though it has not been confirmed) ##Red Matter creator (Most likely broken due to the upgrade to Yogscraft, though it has not been confirmed) #Power room #Railgun A second tower has been used to house the globe that has a nuclear reactor in it as well as create TNT minecarts as ammunition for the railgun. The third tower has recently became the control tower for the railgun, housing wireless system connecting railgun to the computer. The fourth tower, as of yet, remains unused. Non-Canon Events During the Christmas 2012 Livestreams, Sips and Sjin took over for a day, accompanied by Duncan and Sparkles*, and played on the Yogscast Tekkit server. They built a large 'S' on the side of one of their buildings, which was coloured blue, orange and white, to symbolise Sips and Sjin's spacesuits. Sips, Sjin, Duncan and Sparkles* decided that when the donations reached £133,700, they would destroy Rythian's castle using the nuke placed underneath it by Duncan. Not surprisingly, Rythian didn't want Sips and Sjin to blow up his base, so he disabled the nuke, even though Ridgedog promised to load the server backup file afterwards, which would reset the destruction. To honour the fans that donated, Sips and Sjin decided to blow up the SipsCo. compound, followed by Castle Duncan. SipsCo. was meant to be destroyed, but because of the anti-nuke measures on the server, they couldn't destroy it, but they managed to blow up Castle Duncan and Rythian's base. After doing so, the server was reloaded to before the destruction of Castle Duncan. Notes *Duncan has decorated his castle for Halloween with Jack O' Lanterns. *Duncan then re-decorated for Christmas, adding a star, Christmas lights and turned his nuclear reactor into a giant Christmas pudding. *Duncan can see Honeydew Inc. from his railgun, as long as his render distance is set to far. The object that was there before, a telescope, was used to symbolize Duncan's relationship with Honeydew Inc., as the telescope was pointed towards the Jaffa Factory. *Duncan now plans to add a hangar and UFO to his compound. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Minecraft